The Fox
The Fox by Ylvis will be featured in Puppet Master, the seventh episode of Season Five. It will be sung by New Directions and Pamela Lansbury. Lyrics Blaine: Dog goes woof Cat goes meow Bird goes tweet and mouse goes squeek Cow goes moo Frog goes croak and the elephant goes toot Blaine and Tina: Ducks say quack and fish go blub and the seal goes ow ow ow But theres one sound That no one knows Blaine and Tina with New Directions: What does the fox say? Artie: Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! New Directions: What the fox say? Blaine: Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! New Directions: What the fox say? Tina: Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! New Directions: What the fox say? Kitty: Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff! Tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff! Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff! New Directions: What the fox say? Rachel: Big blue eyes Pointy nose Chasing mice and digging holes Tiny paws Up the hill Suddenly you're standing still Elliott and Santana: Your fur is red So beautiful Like an angel in disguise But if you meet a friendly horse Elliott: Will you communicate by mo-o-o-o-orse? mo-o-o-o-orse? mo-o-o-o-orse? Santana: How will you speak to that Elliott and Santana: ho-o-o-o-orse? ho-o-o-o-orse? ho-o-o-o-orse? Elliott and Santana with Pamela Lansbury: What does the fox say? Elliott: Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow! Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow! Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow! Pamela Lansbury and New Directions: What the fox say? Elliott: Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow! Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow! Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow! Pamela Lansbury and New Directions: What the fox say? Elliott: A-hee-ahee ha-hee! A-hee-ahee ha-hee! A-hee-ahee ha-hee! New Directions and Pamela Lansbury: What the fox say? Santana: A-oo-oo-oo-ooo! Woo-oo-oo-ooo! Elliott and Santana with Pamela Lansbury: What does the fox say? Tina with Blaine: The secret of the fox Ancient mystery Somewhere deep in the woods I know you're hiding Rachel with Elliott: What is your sound? Will we ever know? Will always be a mystery Rachel with Pamela Lansbury: What do you say? (Pamela Lansbury: What do you say?) Rachel and Santana with Pamela Lansbury: You're my guardian angel Rachel with Pamela Lansbury: Hiding in the woods What is your sound? (Pamela Lansbury: What is your sound?) Artie (Rachel with Pamela Lansbury): Wa-wa-way-do Wub-wid-bid-dum-way-do Wa-wa-way-do (Will we ever know?) Bay-budabud-dum-bam Rachel with Pamela Lansbury: I want to know! I want to know! I want to know! Artie: Abay-ba-da bum-bum bay-do Trivia *''We Can't Stop'' by Miley Cyrus was originally reported to be sung, but it was changed for unknown reasons. *Jane Lynch and Darren Criss appeared in "What Does the Fox Say - Fox Fall TV Promo". *Amber Riley danced to this song on the seventeenth season of Dancing with the Stars. Errors *The original song was released in September of 2013, when it's supposed to be March of 2013 in the show's timeline. Gallery Tumblr mwn6b8PIpR1r4ezfzo3 500.jpg Tumblr mwn6b8PIpR1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mwn6b8PIpR1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mwn635pkFM1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mwn635pkFM1ql1znmo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mwn665iqWh1qfcdl6o6 1280.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Pamela Lansbury Category:Songs sung by Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez